


And Now We're Seven

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Five is a Squad [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childbirth, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: It’s time to bring the Y/L/N-Stark Squad to the world.





	And Now We're Seven

“I love you,” you whispered, taking Tony’s hand and kissing his knuckles. “You’ll be okay, right? Don’t freak out.”

You were in the operation room. The doctors had managed to postpone your delivery to a full week after the original plan, but your body wasn’t holding on much and it was in their best interests to remove the babies and take care of them outside. Honestly, you were divided, just like Tony. You knew the quintuplets would be protected in the uterus, but also knew that they couldn’t stay there for too long of the effect would be quite the contrary.

And then there was Tony. Your partner was a great person, but his anxiety could leave him paralyzed at any moment and that was something you should also be worrying about.

“Not gonna freak out,” he nodded. “I promise.”

You just arched him an eyebrow.

“Come on. You don’t give me enough credit?” your partner trying to laugh it off.

“Tony, this is ten years together,” you reminded him. “Not 10 days. Not 10 months. You will freak out.”

He opened his mouth, but you lied a finger over his lips before he could say anything.

“That’s why Natasha is your labour partner.”

He looked at his side when your friend walked into the room, already with the scrubs you two were forced into as the team prepared everything for your c-section.

She only nodded in silence, knowing you needed to have that conversation ‘alone’, or at least as privately as possible.

“I’ll be fine,” you reminded him. “It’s just a c-section.”

“We could have opted for having them naturally,” he affirmed for the 10 th time that week. “We can wait until they are ready. I mean… There has probably been someone who gave birth to quintuplets naturally, right? No need to cut you and pull them out of their comfortable place inside you. Your womb is perfect for them!”

“Well, if they stay too long there is a risk of death for all six of us,” you pointed.

He nodded, but still looked beyond panicking.

“Hey,” you lifted his chin and kissed his lips slowly. “I love you. We will be just fine.”

The doctor opened the door and entered with a couple of nurses, all of them already ready for starting everything.

You leant onto Tony and closed your eyes when they started applying the anaesthetics, and he stepped back when it was time for you to lay down, and soon you couldn’t feet a single thing on your lower body.

“Alright, Doctor Y/L/N,” your doctor walked to your side so you could see her face, and a chair was put beside you so Tony could sit down, though you knew it would be extremely hard for him to do so right away.

“You know,” you said loudly. “You can just address me by name. You’re literally cutting me open down there. My modesty is over, my PhD will have no effect on that. Also, I’m not a medical doctor and this place is full of those. We don’t want to mess up with anyone’s head.”

Tony let out a nervous chuckle.

“Really?” he raised his eyebrows at you, trying to keep himself calm. “You’re… You’re joking in the middle of this. How can you?!”

Honestly, you were terrified. Everything could go wrong and this wasn’t something you could ignore. You also knew, though, that Tony didn’t need you to worry more than he was already worried. If you could do something to calm him down, you’d certainly do so, and if joking was it, then you’d be joking.

“Don’t be jealous, babe,” you smiled at him. “It’s okay that they’ll see more of me than you’ll ever do, but let’s see the good side of it!”

“What’s the good side?” he smiled.

“You’ll still be the only one who knows me when I’m grumpy at my cravings at 3 am.”

Tony let out a laugh, letting his head fall on your shoulder for a moment, and you felt some pressure happening on and in you right before the doctor’s voice rose up.

“Baby A, it’s a girl” she announced.

“Alexandra Robin!” you announced to the room, and a nurse gave you a glimpse of her before rushing away.

Your heart tightened, but you kept your smile glued to your face.

_ Gosh, she was so small. _

“Baby B, another girl,” she said again, and you didn’t take long to complete her words.

“Brienne Christine.”

Soon after, Caleb Andrew came along, followed by Damien Anthony, and then Edwin Jacob.

“Are they sure that’s the last one?” you turned a murmur to Tony, trying to keep the tone light but clearly hearing your heart racing in the monitor. “Isn’t there a sixth baby? Maybe a girl so we can get them in an even number?”

But he was beyond your jokes now, and Natasha squeezed your hand on the opposite side.

“No sixth baby. Let’s keep Stark over there from having a heart attack,” she gave you a small smile.

You nodded and turned to your boyfriend again.

“Tony,” you called. “ _ Tony _ .”

He turned to you, a bit surprised about your words for a moment. His face was blank, and you could only wonder what was going on inside his mind before he could answer.

“Yeah?”

“Go check on them,” you instructed. “Natasha will stay with me.”

Tony needed to leave the room, and both of you knew that.

If he had wings he would have used them to fly out of the room and into the NICU, but it wouldn’t have worked much. The kids were already each in different rooms, all with their own teams taking care of them and isolating them from their other siblings.

Tony didn’t know what to do. He was completely frozen in his spot for what felt like hours and only moved when all five kids were moved to the same room in the NICU they’d built.

It was terrifying. Each baby was extremely small and was inside an incubator with a ribbon with their colour tied on the outside of the incubator, along with their proper identification. He wanted to come in and touch them, maybe try and do something. His instincts were kicking in, but he had no single idea of how to use them.

It was only hours later that he could see them closely, with you in a wheelchair entering the place with him.

“Tony, look at them,” you whispered, reaching with a hand to one of the glass boxes. “They are so small. Which is which? They all look the same.”

He let out a short laugh.

“Thank you for asking that, I was a bit afraid of saying that in front of you,” he touched your shoulder and pointed. “It’s written there.”

You nodded quickly, quickly realising you’d first laid eyes on Damien and pointing that to Tony.

“Oh, honey! Do you think he looks like you?”

Tony hesitated. He had, honestly, no idea.

“Doesn’t matter,” he whispered. “He looks just perfect. They all do.”


End file.
